Jim Watson
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: (Era una mañana como cualquier otra para el resto de Londres, pero no para ellos, no cuando Jim se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de John y él, en el suyo). Una mañana el gran genio criminal, Jim Moriarty, despertó para descubrir que no sigue siendo él, sino que se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de John.


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

_beta: La genial Violette Moore._

En cuanto despertó, Jim se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Y no sólo por el hecho de que estaba en una cama diferente, en una habitación diferente, en una casa diferente, en una ciudad diferente, no tener el mismo pijama que tenía cuando se había ido al dormir y aparte de todo, no despertar junto a Sebastian. Se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien porque simplemente no se sentía él mismo, sentía su cuerpo y podía moverlo perfectamente pero no sentía como si fuera suyo, no en realidad.

Oh, y también se dio cuenta de que definitivamente nada estaba bien porque Sherlock estaba acostado a su lado.

Con un suspiro aburrido y rodando los ojos, se levantó de la cama decidido a encontrar una explicación a todo eso, en cuanto se puso de pie sintió una leve punzada en la pierna, se inclinó un poco y dirigió la vista a su pierna. Esa no era su pierna, claro, esta pierna era más morena y musculosa que la suya pero no por eso le sorprendió menos ver una cicatriz en la rodilla que dolía ligeramente.

Miró extrañado su no-pierna unos segundos hasta que la comprensión llegó a él y con una última mirada al detective durmiente corrió frente al espejo del baño y se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras veía reflejada en el espejo la imagen de John Watson.

"_Oh, esto será divertido_" Pensó mientras volvía a la habitación y buscaba el celular del buen doctor, en cuanto lo encontró volvió a sonreír como un niño en navidad y volvió corriendo al baño, esta vez cerrándolo con seguro. Se sentó en el piso junto a la puerta mientras marcaba el número que tan bien conocía. Después de unos segundos le contestaron.

–Sebbie… –Dijo con tono meloso.

–_¿Cómo conseguiste este número?_

–Oh vamos Sebbie, ¡soy yo! ¿Quién más en este mundo te dice Sebbie, tigre? Mira, ya sé que mi voz suena distinta, y probablemente mi cuerpo esté dormido a tu lado y… –Sebastian lo interrumpió.

–_¿Jim?_

–¿Quién más iba a ser? Recuerda que este número es exclusivo para mí, tigre.

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora, jefe? Estás en tu cama durmiendo como un bebé, pero al mismo tiempo estás hablando por teléfono conmigo con una voz que no es tuya pero definitivamente eres tú_.

Jim soltó una risita.

–No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero esto será divertido Seb, ¿Recuerdas a John Watson, la mascota de Sherlock? ¡Estoy en su cuerpo! y lógicamente Johnny-Boy debe estar en el mío.

–_¿En verdad? ¿Estás en el cuerpo de John? Sherlock debe estar por ahí, podrías descubrir cosas sobre él que ayuden a tus planes malévolos de dominación mundial._

–Eso sería una buena idea si no tuviera planeado algo mucho más divertido – Jim rió suavemente –Esto es lo que haremos, voy a pasar todo el día con Holmes, tú no pierdas de vista a John, ¿entendido? Y no dejes por nada del mundo que se acerque a un teléfono o a cualquier cosa con lo que se pueda comunicar con Sherly, no quiero que se entere del cambio.

–_¿Algo más?_

–Sí, que John no sepa que tú sabes que no soy yo, ¿Ok? Johnny-Boy no es tonto y tratará de descubrir algo sobre mi hermosa red criminal, así que no creo que trate de escapar. Dale información falsa –Hizo una pausa –Y Seb, que no se entere de lo nuestro, así que nada de mirarme el trasero.

–_Entendido jefe_ –Jim sabía que Sebastian estaba sonriendo.

–Bien, te mantendré informado de lo que pase, tigre.

–Diviértete Jim y trata de no matar a nadie.

Cortó la llamada con una expresión divertida y volvió a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, se divertiría mucho con eso, claro que lo haría. Dio un pequeño salto hacia la cama y cayó con medio cuerpo sobre el detective, este soltó un suave quejido en protesta y Jim soltó una pequeña risa.

–Sherlock, Sherlock despierta –Dijo con tono juguetón enredando su dedo en uno de sus rizos. Sherlock se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dedicó al que creía era John una mirada somnolienta.

–¿John? ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, sólo pensé que como ya es tarde podríamos salir un rato, ¿sabes? No sé, a resolver un caso o a pasear por la ciudad, me prometiste que tendríamos una cita –Tanteó con una mirada de cachorrito, sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado intentar convencer a Sherlock de algo que no estaba seguro que había pasado, pero siempre podía argumentar demencia.

Por suerte, el detective suspiró y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse en la cama y tallarse los ojos como si nada.

–Es cierto, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

–Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Scotland Yard y ver si Lestrade tiene un caso –Sherlock sonrió.

–Es una buena idea.

–Y después podríamos tener esa cita de la que hablamos –Sonrió –Ir al London Eye y luego a cenar o algo así –Jim dejó un corto beso en la mejilla de Sherlock antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar a la cocina.

–¿Té? –Sherlock sólo asintió y Jim sacó dos tazas mientras ponía el agua a calentar.

–Buenos días John –Lo saludó la señora Hudson desde la puerta al verlo con una gran sonrisa, ella entró y dejó una bandeja con el desayuno para dos sobre la mesa. Un imperceptible brillo travieso apareció en los ojos de Jim.

–Señora Hudson, buenos días –Saludó alegremente caminando hacia la anciana y dejando dos sonoros besos en ambas mejillas, ella rio divertida y agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

–¿Qué te pasa, John? Hoy estás muy alegre.

–Hoy es un día hermoso señora Hudson, el sol brilla (o algo así) hay un desayuno estupendo en la mesa, Sherlock y yo vamos a salir y adoro bailar –reafirmó lo último parándose de puntillas y bailando al son de un ballet imaginario. La señora Hudson rio encantada.

–Me alegro por ti, John –En ese momento Sherlock entró en la habitación y lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo

–¿Qué te pasa? –Al ver su oportunidad, Jim se acercó a Sherlock y colocó una mano en su hombro, comenzando a bailar con él mientras tarareaba una canción. Este, extrañado, le siguió el paso mientras lo analizaba con la mirada, tratando de deducir qué le pasaba a su novio. Jim rio encantado.

–Ay chicos, ustedes son tan románticos.

**. **

Algunas horas después Sherlock y Jim se encontraban dentro de un taxi de camino a Scotland Yard, al ver que Sherlock aparentemente estaba dentro de su palacio mental, Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar el celular y mandarle un mensaje a Sebastian.

JM: Vamos camino a Scotland Yard ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

SB: John está dando un paseo en tu yate.

JM: ¿En MI YATE? No, sácalo de ahí ¡Lo va a rayar!

SB: Jim, no se puede rayar un yate.

JM: ¡Sácalo de ahí!

JB: Él mismo se bajó, ahora quiere dar un paseo en tu helicóptero.

JM: Ese maldito…

Guardó el celular algo enfadado y cruzó los brazos, ¿cómo se atrevía a subir a su yate? Definitivamente lo haría pagar…

Antes de poder seguirle dando más vueltas a esa idea, el taxi se detuvo y Sherlock abrió la puerta para bajar sin esperarlo, Jim suspiró y sacó su cartera para pagar el viaje, maldito Holmes, ¿qué le costaba pagar? Cuando estaba a punto de bajar, su celular volvió a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, Sebastian acababa de mandarle un mensaje.

SB: Te tengo una sorpresa en Scotland Yard, aprovéchalo bien.

Jim bajó del taxi con una sonrisa y entró al edificio, obviamente Sherlock no lo iba a esperar para entrar así que entró solo. Dentro, vio como todos estaban tirados en el piso de rodillas a excepción de unos pocos (como Sherlock) que estaban parados con las manos sobre la cabeza en una sola línea frente a él.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó alzando una ceja. Sherlock lo miró indescifrablemente, como si dudara y finalmente movió los labios, murmurando que corriera. Jim estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí cuando sintió el cañón de una pistola contra su espalda.

–Demasiado tarde – Jim rodó los ojos y alzó las manos, todo era tan predecible. La persona tras de él lo empujó hacia la fila de personas y lo metió entre Sherlock y otra persona que no conocía.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarnos? –Preguntó Lestrade

–¿Qué? No –Respondió el hombre.

–¿Entonces qué quieres? –Preguntó Jim empezando a desesperarse. El hombre sonrió.

–Quiero ver una obra de teatro.

.

Todos, con las manos y pies atados, se habían recorrido hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared y dejar el escenario libre. Y si no fuera porque Jim no era Jim, sino que estaba en el cuerpo de John y era él quien estaba pasando esa humillación, definitivamente hubiera torturado al hombre por décadas. Lo habían vestido con un disfraz de Anna de Frozen demasiado corto para lo que era apropiado y que enseñaba_ demasiado_. En verdad, demasiado. A su lado, Sherlock estaba vestido como Elsa y trataba desastrosamente de bajar un poco la mini falda azúl que llevaba puesta. Su secuestrador estaba sentado frente a ellos y sostenía una cámara con la que iba a grabar toda la obra, incluso había destinado a unos de los inspectores a hacer de DJ y poner la música.

La música empezó a sonar y Jim y Sherlock dieron un paso al frente, usando pelucas de cabello trenzado y con ositos de peluche en sus manos

–_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estás_ –Cantó, decidiendo internamente que mataría a Moran.

La obra continuó, Sven era un idiota llamado Anderson y Olaf era una mujer llamada Sally. Ni idea de quién era el príncipe. Lestrade era Kristoff.

Sherlock hizo su aparición estelar mientras unas personas le aventaban espuma de afeitar, simulando ser nieve.

–_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir y la soledad de un reino, y la reina vive en mí…_ –Siguió cantando unos momentos hasta que la espuma se intensificó y comenzó a cantar más fuerte y a hacer ademanes con las manos como en la película _–¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más, ¡Libre soy! Libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás._

La obra continuó hasta el momento que Anna estaba casi muriendo y sólo un beso del verdadero amor la despertaría.

–Ok alto todo el mundo –Gritó el secuestrador, poniendo pausa a la cámara, obteniendo miradas confundidas de todos –Vamos a cambiar un poco el guion…

Minutos después, todos estaban en las mismas posiciones que antes, sólo que Anna estaba tirada en el piso fingiendo morir, Elsa se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

–Como lo siento Anna, esto es mi culpa.

–No tienes la culpa de nada, Elsa – Dijo Jim, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock. Elsa fingió estar llorando mientras Anna se iba cubriendo con una manta azul que simulaba ser hielo.

–Te amo, Elsa.

–Te amo también Anna –Sherlock se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Jim. Segundos después el hielo que lo cubría casi por completo desapareció. Entonces Olaf entró en escena y explicó que el verdadero amor podía romper cualquier maldición. Con una mirada, el improvisado director les indicó que se volvieran a besar y Jim pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Sherlock y levantó una pierna mientras lo besaba, Sherlock pasó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Jim mientras todo Scotland Yard los miraba anonadados.

–¡Bravo, bravo! –Exclamó el secuestrador aplaudiendo y apagando la cámara. –Ahora, si me disculpan, mi trabajo aquí está listo.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a todos estupefactos y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la impresión

.

Después de haber liberado a todos, Sherlock Y Jim volvieron a Baker Street para cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que ellos llevaban puesta estaba desaparecida. No hablaron nada en el camino. Al llegar, Sherlock se dirigió directamente a su habitación mientras que Jim sacó el celular de su escote y mandaba un mensaje.

JM: Te mataré Moran.

SB: ¿Enserio? Pensé que te gustaría tener la grabación de Sherlock y John pasando el ridículo, nadie sabrá que eras tú.

JM: Cállate. Iremos al London Eye, ve ahí con Johnny-boy.

SB: Enseguida jefe.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras para quitarse de una vez por todas ese horrible traje. Una mano sobre su brazo impidió que siguiera caminando y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo de frente a Sherlock y su mirada penetrante y brillante.

–¿Sh-Sherlock? –Oh no, no, no no, ese brillo no podía ser… ¿o sí?

–No te lo quites, te ves increíblemente bien en eso –Le dijo con voz ronca y _oh no_, ese brillo en sus ojos era lujuria.

–Sherlock, no creo que sea una buena idea que… –Fue interrumpido al sentir cómo su espalda chocaba con la pared y era aplastado por el cuerpo del otro que lo miraba como si fuera la comida más exquisita del mundo.

Sherlock le dio un beso húmedo y hambriento, mordiéndole el labio y haciéndole jadear porque, _dios_, quien diría que Sherlock besaba tan bien. Sin previo aviso metió la lengua en su boca mientras comenzaba a frotar con la rodilla la parte baja de Jim. Él trató de frenar a Sherlock y puso las manos en su pecho más que dispuesto a aventarlo lejos, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Sherlock metió su mano debajo de la falda y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Jim soltó un quejido placentero mientras sentía como se endurecía.

Involuntariamente, y llevado por el calor del momento, sus manos se enredaron en esos rizos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock mientras sus caderas se movían levemente hacia la mano del hombre, buscando más.

Sherlock tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia su parte baja, buscando que lo acariciara. Y en ese momento las alarmas de Jim se prendieron. No, no podía hacer eso, no con Sherlock.

…Pero se sentía tan bien.

¿Tal vez un polvo rápido no haría daño?

No, simplemente no podía, no si no quería que lo descubrieran. Empujó suavemente a Sherlock lejos de él, viendo la mirada confundida del otro.

–Sherlock, ahora no… Podemos hacer esto en la noche, guardaré el traje. Pero si no nos vamos ahora nunca podremos tener esa cita de la que hablamos, además, ¿No crees que el sexo es la mejor manera de acabar con el día?

Sherlock asintió conforme y después de unas palabras más, ambos fueron a cambiarse. Jim suspiró aliviado.

.

Pronto, se encontraban en la fila para subir al Lodon Eye, fila que Jim evitó pasando hasta al frente y argumentando que su novio era el famoso detective Sherlock Holmes y tenían que subir por un importante caso del que dependía la vida de varias personas. Obviamente los dejaron subir primero.

Así que, una vez la fila evitada, sólo tuvieron que esperar a que bajaran las personas y que ellos mismos pudieran subir. Una vez arriba, Jim se recargó en la puerta con sus manos hizo una pistola y fingió dispararles a todos, haciendo un sonido de explosión cada vez que disparaba.

–He estado pensando en algo todo el día –Dijo de pronto Sherlock, Jim lo miró atentamente.

–¿Qué?

–Tú no eres John –Contestó, apuntándolo con una pistola. Jim soltó una carcajada y cruzó las piernas.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? La verdad me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, pensé que eras más inteligente…

–Me di cuenta desde el principio, pero quería averiguar qué es lo que tienes planeado.

Jim sonrió y se quedó callado por unos minutos, viendo hacia abajo. Sacó el celular y le mandó un mensaje a Seb.

JM: Nos ha descubierto tigre, no dejes que John huya y prepárate para correr.

SB: Me alegro de haber traído un arma.

El movimiento se detuvo y la puerta de la cabina donde iban se abrió.

–Parece que es mi salida –Sonrió y bajó de la cabina, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Sherlock. Corrió, empujando a todos a su paso hasta que divisó a Sebastian, quien tenía a un muy molesto John atrapado. Jim corrió hasta llegar a él, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Sherlock. Al verlo, John quiso alejarse de Sebastian y acercarse a Sherlock, pero no pudo por estar firmemente agarrado del brazo.

Sebastian comenzó a alejarse de todas las personas, tomando del brazo a John y siendo seguido de cerca por Jim.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo, tig… –Una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase y paró cerrando los ojos llorosos por el dolor y apretando fuertemente su sien ante la mirada preocupada de Sebastian.

–¿Jim? ¿Jim, estás bien? – Escuchó como unos pasos tras de él, seguramente Sherlock, se acercaron corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban.

Luego el dolor se volvió demasiado intenso y todo se volvió negro.

.

Despertó en su cama. Su cama de verdad, la cara con sábanas de seda y el familiar olor de Sebastian combinado con el suyo propio. Soltó un quejido mientras se sentaba en la cama ante la atenta mirada de Sebastian.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Te desmayaste.

–Eso ya lo sé – Levantó su brazo y lo observó atentamente.

–Eres tú de nuevo, Jim. –Ante la ceja alzada de Jim, explicó –Te desmayaste, igual que John. Sherlock nos alcanzó y después de _hablarlo_ un poco, decidimos que cada uno volvería a sus vidas normales.

–No sé por qué cambiamos, y realmente no me interesa saber pero, Seb, tienes que contarme todo –Jim sonrió.

–Igual tú, James.


End file.
